


老纸名叫准大爷

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [18]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《What makes you beautiful》/《苍云粑粑》
Relationships: 寇准/丁谓
Series: 九弦琴 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	老纸名叫准大爷

在大宋朝 官家最高  
同平章事 参知政事 还有枢密使  
三司掏钱 三衙打仗 duang~  
都很生气 只因为 一个大狗比  
谋朝篡位 他肯定还不敢  
但是他爱欺负人

就他一个 万岁称呼 敢叫人喊！  
就他一个 黄色龙袍 敢随便就穿！  
多可怕~哦你问我他的名字？！  
听好了！噢~噢~  
他就是你准大爷！  
爷准了的准！爷不准的准！  
到底是爷准了！还是爷不准！  
政事堂只剩下寇准和其他派系！  
狗比寇准！噢~噢噢~~  
快来一起打倒他！  
马个鸡！快来一起打倒他！

呵呵~蚍蜉撼树 自不量力  
当我是谁 我可是 你大爷寇准  
顺我者昌 逆我者亡 duang~  
你们几个 反动派 都快辞官吧  
丁小瓜皮 跟我斗还嫩点  
给爷溜须手轻点

就我一个 太宗皇帝 敢瞧脚伤！  
就我一个 真宗皇帝 敢拉上战场！  
厉害吧~哦你问我名字是啥？！  
听好了！噢~噢~  
老纸是你准大爷！  
爷准了的准！爷不准的准！  
到底是爷准了！还是爷不准！  
塞进轿抬过河用五天踏平契丹！  
记住了！噢~噢噢~~  
我准大爷最牛比！  
喊我爷就带你飞！

两府宰臣 失败后 一直在努力  
空前团结 大家暂且 不撕比  
流言蜚语小报告 每天讲八百遍  
就为了 那天 打败大爷寇老西！  
再没有人 通宵达旦 跳柘枝颠！  
再没有人 请客吃饭 蜡烛当灯点！  
上眼药！下绊子！假圣旨！一起来！  
只为了 那天 打败狗比寇老西！  
退朝别走这次一定！打倒他！  
这段时间的努力一定！没问题！  
大宋朝的秩序！我们来维护！  
狗比寇准！看招！  
这次一定打倒你！  
寇准你个大！狗！比！！  
现在自裁便！宜！你！！！


End file.
